


All The Time In The World

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Alternate Universe - Stands, Drabble, Episode: s03e09, Episode: s03e09 PvP, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ruby has no Semblance. She has Aura, but never unlocked a Semblance. Instead, she gained a magnificent power that gave her all the time in the world.





	All The Time In The World

Ruby looked at Mercury. With the announcement of Pyrrha vs Penny looming over her head, she had no time to ask why Mercury was standing creepily in the hallway. Instead, she muttered two little words.

“The World.”

One moment later, Ruby was gone and Mercury was shoved to the wall, denting it as his chest now had a gaping hole. Mercury gasped as he saw Ruby running away.

_H-how did she…_

Time slowly ran out for Mercury as he tried to figure out how she managed to beat him… _Time._

By the time he figured it out, he bled out.


End file.
